Textures
by KnittedSweater
Summary: "He's like an exfoliate for the soul. He makes you realize just how much simpler life could be, even with a heavy burden to carry. He makes you see things in a whole different light. He smooths you out and gives you a little something to be happy about." If they were all classified by texture, what kind of texture would they be? Poetry-ish, but not really. Barely any cursing.
1. Gritty

**So, I'm starting a chain of short - and by short, I mean really short - brain blobs. Most of them are written when I'm supposed to be sleeping but can't. This is the result. Wah.**

**My updating will be real choppy. I may update day after day, I may update after a week, it all just depends. School's started, and they're loading us with homework. I can't take it. More wahs. **

**So, here's the first chapter! I know the idea's weird. My nightly brain blobs are just weird in general.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter One: Gritty**

If Rin were a texture, he'd be gritty.

At first, he's rough and uncomfortable to be around. He's either too this, or too that, and it rubs her the wrong way. He's always happy, like how raw, dry sand is always gritty. Gritty, gritty, _gritty._

But as time wears on, she begins to notice how he leaves an impression. Not just on her, but on everyone he meets. He brings a new excitement everywhere he goes. He sort of smooths away people's troubles and makes sure that they're happy, even if they feel uncomfortable around him.

He's like an exfoliate for the soul. He makes you realize just how much _simpler_ life could be, even with a heavy burden to carry. He makes you see things in a whole different light. He smooths you out and gives you a little something to be _happy_ about.

If Rin were a texture, he'd be gritty.


	2. Streaky

**Here's chapter two! It's a little longer, but not by much. Boo. Hiss. I write what I want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Two: Streaky**

If Yukio were a texture, he'd be streaky.

At first, he's nice and consistent, nice and _even._ She thinks that his attitude flows nicely, like the streaks of wood fibers on their desks. He bestows a sort of confidence over the students, even if they aren't confident in themselves. If they get into trouble, they know what to do, even in the worst circumstances. They just keep on following the flow of the streaks.

But go in the different direction, get on his bad side, and you're in for a rough ride. _Literally._ He's more _edgy,_ more _suspicious,_ _rougher,_ and that's consistent, too. Consistent with those who get on his bad side, of course. He'll stop at nothing to make you trip and fall, _hard._ He'll meticulously work on a plan or trap until every wire, every gear, every fucking _dust particle_ is placed perfectly. And though she hates to say it, it's beautiful to watch. It's magnificent when you watch the enemy fall right in, no suspicion at all.

At first, he seems like a simple nerd, but once you see just how angry he can get, just how _deep _his hatred runs, you know. You know that there's much, much more to him. Way _too much_ for someone as young as him.

If Yukio were a texture, he'd be streaky.


	3. Prickly

**Here's the third installment of Textures! I told you my updating would be choppy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Three: Prickly**

If Ryuji were a texture, he'd be prickly, like Velcro.

At first he's intimidating, condescending, and _prickly. _He's like the thorns on a cactus. You don't know how you should communicate with him, but it seems like either way, unless you're as sweet as sugar (like Shiemi), he'll be annoyed. She got bored, and pulled out her bitchy condescending attitude just to see how he would react.

Oh, he was annoyed. _Very _annoyed. Annoyed to the _highest extent _that Mister Ryuji Suguro could ever be, and she found it downright _hilarious. _He was still his prickly self; it just seemed like a regular thing now. It didn't burn or itch, it was just the norm. Like Velcro, when you first feel the wiry piece, it's annoying and scratchy and you don't know if you can take it anymore. But you get used to it. Way too used to it.

He clung to the things he believed in without fail. He didn't care about anybody else's opinions; he just cared about his opinions and the responsibilities that came along with them. He also clung to those that he came to trust the most, like one Velcro piece sticking to the other. It was hard for him to take a betrayal. It's almost as if you can hear the loud, obnoxious rip of the Velcro as his bond falls apart. He sticks himself to you and wires you in, and when you take advantage of that, he gets hurt, real hurt.

If Ryuji were a texture, he'd be prickly.


	4. Sleek

**Chapter Four of Textures! I know, this is really late (at least, really late on my standards), but I just didn't have the motivation to write it until a few nights ago. Bah. Algebra sucks. Why am I even in this class? _I sorta kinda want to be a Pre-Al kid again._**

**__Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Four: Sleek**

If Shima were a texture, he'd be sleek.

She hates to say it, _loathes_ it even, but his voice is _smooth._ Yes, untrained and immature, but smooth. The way words come out of his mouth is like a gentle waterfall cascading down over her ears.

She really hated to say that to herself, she really did. It took her quite a long time to admit it, but after three hard, long months, she finally admitted to herself that his voice was actually nice to listen to, even if the contents were annoyingly stupid.

He acts like he's a big shot ladies' man, and sometimes, it works. _Sometimes._

Sure, things will be going fine. He'll compliment the girl. Tell her that every aspect of her is beautiful. And he does it in such a way that it seems like he's been planning to say this for weeks, hell, even _months or years._ Everything goes smoothly. Smoothly until he screws it up.

He slips like somebody tripping on a banana on those old cartoons. He slips like the entire floor of his life is coated in hot, melted butter. First, he stumbles. He'll let something slip about the other girls he's wooed, but sometimes the girl's too into it that she doesn't notice. _Lucky him._ But then he stumbles again, accidentally talks about the big debate he's had with himself on which girl to ask out, only to ask out all of them. _That's_ the part that gets their attention.

He falls, hoping they won't notice, but he's _too sleek,_ too _uncontrolled,_ and he burns himself on the bubbling butter. He blows on it, hoping to cool it, but oxygen fuels the flames, and he just ignites one wildfire after another. The girl explodes, demanding to know who else this pink-haired man of their affections had asked out, only to realize that he'd asked out all of her closest friends. They turn and leave him, still blowing uselessly on his burns.

This sends him back to the exorcist class, hitting on her and Shiemi. Shiemi, who's way too innocent to know about anything bad, isn't one worth asking out. She, though, instantly declines his offer every time, with a little insult here and there just to show how low she thought of him. He doesn't take it badly, though. He just keeps on going, carefully along his butter-coated path; unlike he does with the other girls.

If Shima were a texture, he'd be sleek.


	5. Spongy

**And I present the fifth chapter of Textures! I'm almost through all the characters. _Yes. _**

**I'm only doing the students plus Yukio, so I'm not going to do one for Shura, but if it goes by popular demand, I'll add it as a bonus chapter, just for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Five: Spongy**

If Konekomaru were a texture, he'd be spongy.

He's springy and cheerful and the _only one_ in the Kyoto Trio who doesn't annoy her at all. He's always nice, and always does his best to bring peace _to others._ He'd always needed a little push to share his emotion. But when he does, it's like you're finding the holes in the squishy-ness for the first time. You see how _unstable_ and _unsure_ he is about those feelings, and that worries her, because she doesn't want _sweet, good-natured_ Konekomaru to feel so much pain.

He's _squishy._ Squishy, all right. He can adapt to almost any situation, and he can stop almost any tiny conflict from evolving into a full-fledged fight. _He's nice like that._ He absorbs everybody's bad intentions and knocks some sense into them, while keeping the bad thoughts to him, and him alone. He acts so _innocent _and _squishy,_ as if squishing him too hard would cause him to burst.

_But how could an orphaned child be so innocent?_

He wasn't just squishy. She could see the worry and fear etched on his face during class, sometimes. He was squishy with a few holes to cut you out of your trance. He was like a road with a million potholes, except squishier. Like a sponge. He was dodging those potholes at a hundred miles per hour, and she _swore_ she could tell when he was teetering over the edge of a big one. He'd be more _jumpy._ More _springy._ He wouldn't be as concentrated during class. He wouldn't be so quick to stop arguments. Sometimes, he wouldn't even take a second to cut between one of Ryuji and Rin's daily I-Will-Kill-You's.

But the feeling would pass. He'd spring right over it the next day. He'd go right back to absorbing the bad and creating the good. _And he was nice like that._ His spongy texture made him appear so innocent, so harmless, all while keeping the tragedies of his life locked up. And those tragedies never spill, until someone squeezes him with so much pressure, and he _cracks,_ and his voice _oozes_ with pain, like how a sponge oozes with soapy water.

If Konekomaru were a texture, he'd be spongy.


	6. Velvet

**Here's the sixth chapter of Textures! I haven't been on an actual laptop in a week. I feel deprived.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Six: Velvet**

If Shiemi were a texture, she'd be velvet.

She's silky. Any way you rub her, any way you interact with her, she acts so sweet, so kind, almost to the point where she wants to _choke._ There's the fluffy, innocent side of her, and then there's the silky, determined, yet sweet side. Unlike Yukio, you can't really get on her bad side, and if you do, you must of done something really wrong. She accepts who you are and respects you to the highest she possibly can.

She's also very obvious. You can tell that she's a shy, kind person. You can tell that she's silky and soft to the touch at a glance. Even when she'd beaten down and scarred and bleeding, she's still so kind, so damn _respectful,_ that she wonders how she can stand to do so.

Shiemi's just that certain texture that can either soothe you or irritate you. Her fluffiness and silky touch can envelope a person in a kind of sweetness you just_ can't get_ anywhere else. She can also smother you, make you choke on your own breath, all while thinking that she's doing the right thing.

But all in all, she's a sweet girl, a fact that she hates to admit. It's almost weird, how a girl the same age as her could still be so innocent. It's one of those things that keep her up at night.

If Shiemi were a texture, she'd be velvet.


	7. Jagged

**And now, here's the last _official_ installment of Textures! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Textures**

**Chapter Seven: Jagged **

They say that if she were a texture, she'd be jagged.

Ryuji insists that she's got a sharp tongue, quick to insult and aid, something which Rin agrees with. She'll say that you're screwing it up in the crudest way and then discretely show you how to do it correctly. But sometimes, she won't even help. She'll just say, "You're an idiot" and walk away, stabbing you with the sharp edge of her voice.

Konekomaru likes to take notice of the ridges between the bumps of her jaggedness. He notes those little moments of panic and fear in her eyes. Those little things that show she doesn't think of herself as an almighty being, but just as another student. Yukio agrees with this statement; he's been reading people for as long as he could remember.

Shima says that he loves her jaggedness, much to her disgust. He loves her quick mind and mouth, the way she scolds him everyday. The others are a bit unnerved by this, but Shima's just being Shima. What are you going to do?

Shiemi says that the best part about her jaggedness is the way she dulls down over time, like a useless knife. Those little cuts and stabs of what they perceive as snootiness are, in actuality, walls. Well, more like a defense. After you get to know her, and she starts to trust you a bit, you find that the insults don't sting as much; the voice calling you an idiot isn't so condescending anymore. Shiemi says that's what makes her who she is.

If Izumo were a texture, she'd be jagged.


	8. Extra: Bristly

**Here's the extra chapter for Textures! I just wanted to give a big thank you for everyone who reviewed and read this story! I honestly didn't think this would get such a good reaction as it has gotten. Thank you all so much! You're all wonderful! **

**Oh, and this chapter will not be in Izumo's perspective. Just a little change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Extra: Bristly **

****If Shura were a texture, she'd be bristly.

Without a doubt, she drives everyone nuts. More than Rin drives Yukio nuts. She's got this aloof personality that makes you wanna tear your hair out. She insults authority, pushes you around, and messes with your head, like the so called "leaves" on a pine tree tickle your skin. Sometimes, you squeamishly shiver away. Sometimes, it hurts and bothers you like hell. Sometimes, it tickles you where you giggle the most. That's how Shura is.

She bristles past you like a duster running across your whole mind. She makes you wonder how she can be so playful, even in the worst times. She irritates your mind and you're left, scratching at the thought. She gets on your nerves like a feather being run across your nose while your asleep. It's annoying as hell, and sometimes, you wonder why you even put up with it.

But then, she blooms into this powerful mind and body that practically oozes with passion for what she believes in. Like an artist dragging a paintbrush across canvas, she becomes this magnificent, beautiful thing that you have to watch closely. The way she swings her sword, cutting down demons left and right. The way she taunts Rin can be seen as pestering, but the subtle glint in her eyes makes you know that she wants him to succeed. You realize that those bristles of her's can be used to create masterpieces, not just annoyances.

If Shura were a texture, she'd be bristly.


End file.
